Azure and Chocolate
by Usagi Selene
Summary: A series of interludes between Sango and Bankotsu. Hard lemons
1. Blue

A/N: taking a break from the Naruto fandom to indulge in my first ever OTP.

* * *

Bankotsu sat back on his haunches and admired the sight before him. Sango lay sprawled before him on their spread clothing. She was totally nude, a sweet blush dusting her cheeks, chocolate brown eyes dark with lust. She was panting, mouth open and lips swollen from his kisses. His eyes swept down her elegant neck, followed the trail of bites and love marks covering her collarbone to her heavy breasts, her brown nipples two hard points wet and shiny from his hot mouth.

He reached out then, touched the undersides of her breasts with his finger, marveling at the silky soft skin even as he trailed the calloused digit down the length of her trim abdomen before fanning his fingers out to sweep over the curve of her hip until he was holding her thigh in his hand. He pulled her legs apart, strong hands gently holding her thighs as he made space for himself between them.

"Look at how fucking wet you are," he teased, his lust darkened eyes lightening slightly with amusement as her blush deepened and she squirmed in his hands.

"Shut up," she said, the bite in her words greatly diminished by the sheer neediness he read in her body language. His answering laugh was a low rumble in his chest, and he laid down, making a great show of making himself comfortable even as he draped her thighs over his muscled shoulders, drawing her close until he was eye level with her dripping snatch.

"I think I wanna hear you beg for me," Bankotsu said conversationally, pressing hot, open mouth kisses to her inner thighs and watching the way her fingers bunched the white fabric of his kosode between them as she struggled to keep her hands to herself. Excitement pooled, hot and slightly painful, in the pit of his stomach, making his heart race, setting his blood on fire, and making his dick so hard he could barely keep from grinding against the soft grass beneath him. He dragged the flat of his tongue up the crease of her thigh, getting a taste of her in the process, and he delighted in the way her hips jerked as she attempted to guide his hungry mouth where she wanted it.

"Come on," he murmured, brushing his mouth against her outer lips, pressing firmer and firmer kisses to her, knowing he was losing the battle but unwilling to give up, "just one little please, taijiya, that's all I'm asking." She moaned in reply, the sound delightfully stubborn, the low moan breaking into a hiss of pleasure when he carefully pulled back the hood of her clitoris and began to massage it in ever smaller circles.

"Bankotsu," she whined, and he felt his stomach clench, anticipation gripping his being, nearly heedless of her slim fingers sliding into his hair and fisting tight enough to hurt.

"Hm?" He answered, unable to stop his tongue from darting out for another taste of her sweetness. His blood was roaring in his ears, and the desire to suck her pussy dry was almost impossible to ignore.

"Please," she breathed, and with a groan of triumph and relief, he feasted.

Eating Sango out was either his second or third favorite thing to do. His first favorite thing to do was kill people (or demons; he was a simple man with easily satisfied desires), but he could never decide whether he liked making her come with his mouth or watching his dick sink into her greedy pussy more. What he did know was that he loved the taste of her, loved the heat, the slickness of her gripping muscles around his thick fingers as he pumped them inside her quivering sheath. Her moans were like music to his ears, each hard won cry going straight to his dick until he was nearly wild with the desire to fuck her.

The sounds of him pleasuring her were absolutely obscene, and he knew she was close from the way she practically pushed his face into her core, desperately grinding against him, chasing the climax he was deliberately denying her.

Abruptly, he pulled away from her, sucking her juices from his fingers even as he crawled up the length of her body. Her muscled legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his body flush against hers and swallowing his guttural moan as she yanked his mouth down to hers.

Bankotsu changed his mind. _This_ was his favorite part. Every inch of their skin was touching. Her hands were all over him, touching his hair and shoulders, stroking down the lean muscles of his back, nails digging into the firm flesh of his ass. His hips surged against hers, the hard length of him parting her slick lower lips, and she drenched him in her liquid fire. It was torture of the sweetest kind, and it was almost more than he could withstand to deny her of what they both wanted so badly.

"Bankotsu, oh, Bankotsu, _please_ , _please_!" Sango sobbed, arching her trembling body into his and holding him so tight her nails left welts where they dragged against his skin. With a grunt of pleasure bordering on agonized, Bankotsu finally obliged her, finding her sopping wet opening with the blunt head of his penis and fucking into her in one hard stroke.

"Fuck." Bankotsu groaned, dropping his sweaty forehead to rest against hers. She was trembling beneath him, writhing, still desperately trying to pull him closer and closer still. His entire body felt like it was on fire; every inch of skin utterly aware and focused on her. The walls of her pussy were undulating around him, sucking and pulling at him, her body doing everything it could to drive him further and further away from his sanity. She was heaven.

He slowly withdrew, biting his lip and shuddering as he pushed back in. His balls, heavy and aching to release their load, were soaked with her arousal. He couldn't think past the urge to fuck her harder, deeper, to reach so deep that their bodies became one. He could happily live in her, spend his life wrapped around her.

Sango wrapped the silky length of his braid around her hand and tugged hard, jerking his head back so his eyes met hers. The look in those dark eyes shot straight through him, squeezing his heart with some strange emotion even as his hips jerked in response.

"Faster. Harder. Stop playing around and _fuck me_." She jerked his head back again to emphasize her point, and he snarled at her. She wanted him to fuck her? He could definitely do that.

Bankotsu pushed her arms off of him, snatching her legs up to drape over his shoulders and nearly folding her body in half as he bent her into position, bracing himself on his knees to put as much power into his thrusts as he could. He cupped her cheek in one hand, stroking her soft skin with a gentleness that still managed to surprise them both. She met his gaze, her eyes wide and soft, before the soft smile on his face widened into a smirk.

"Try to keep up, taijiya," he teased, pulling his hips back until only the head was inside before snapping back in with a brutal thrust.

He fucked her hard and fast, grunting with every stroke. Her cries rang loud in his ears as she struggled to hold on to him, each choked rendition of his name fueling the burning fire in the pit of his stomach.

"You'd better be quiet, taijiya, or else your little half breed friend will hear you. Is that what you want? For your friends, your precious monk, to find you like this? Wet and begging and starving for my cock?" She covered her mouth with her free hand and shook her head, fiercely denying his words, but she could do nothing to stop her arousal from gushing out around his surging hips and coating his balls and upper thighs with her wetness, could do nothing to stop the way her hips eagerly rose to meet his or the way her legs pulled him in. His smirk was dark and knowing even as he busied his mouth with sucking dark marks into the fair skin of her neck. He didn't care if her stupid friends found out; he wanted them to. He wanted to see the look on that stupid monk's face when he found out, wanted to savor the shock and despair and heartbreak the man would feel when he realized that Sango belonged to another and that he would never fuck her the way Bankotsu could. Even the thought of that ridiculous lech touching his slayer caused jealousy and rage to rush through him, and Bankotsu pushed one hand between their slick bodies, finding her clit and massaging it roughly even as he shifted her hips for deeper penetration.

"Cum, Sango. Cum all over me," he growled, fucking her hard and deep, shuddering when she did as he asked and shooting his load deep into her pulsing depths with a low whimper.

They lay together panting, limbs tangled and bodies boneless with pleasure. Bankotsu's head was pillowed between her breasts, and her fingers absently ran through his sweaty hair, the caress soothing him. After a while, he sighed heavily and rolled off her, pushing away the strange sense of loss that always accompanied the action. He easily got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up, smirking when she blushed at his nudity. She was so silly, he thought affectionately.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, concealing her delicious breasts from his view, and with an exasperated huff, Bankotsu turned his back so that she could dress. Honestly, his cum was in her; why the sudden worry about modesty? A soft tap on his shoulder let him know when she was done dressing, and he turned to gather his own clothing.

"There's a small creek not too far from here; I'm going to bathe," Sango called over her shoulder as she began walking away. Bankotsu grunted in reply, more concerned with getting the bow on his obi the exact way he liked.

"Here," she murmured, suddenly there, her hands brushing his out of the way and expertly adjusting his obi. Perfect. His smile when she shyly met his gaze was genuine, and he bent down to brush a soft parting kiss to her lush lips.

"Till next time, sweet taijiya," he said, throwing a careless wave over his shoulder and disappearing into the tree line.


	2. Secret

A/N: you could say that all these interludes take place within the same universe; I would say they're interconnected and that there is a build up to something. The canon timeline is obviously being lengthened to accommodate this.

Secret

Inuyasha knew she was hiding something.

It was in the way his golden eyes followed her every move, the way his nostrils subtly flared when she returned from relieving herself or gathering food or fuel for their cooking fires, pulling in her scent and analyzing it for the slightest change. Sango was not worried: she was a seasoned demon slayer, and the day she could not fool the nose of a demon was the day she would put Hiraikotsu up for good.

Kirara knew Sango's secret, of course, but the cat would sooner die than reveal her mistress, and so Sango knew that there she was safe as well. She could not forget herself, could not slip, could not relax her guard for even one moment or her secret would be discovered, and once revealed, it could not be hidden again.

Of the two of them, Sango knew she was the only one who cared about keeping their secret. When their lovemaking was finished and the afterglow had faded away, Sango was the only one of them who tried to wash away the scent of them together. He would watch her, languidly stretched out on the grass or on top of their clothing, totally unashamed of his nudity, an amused smirk on his handsome face as she furiously bathed in a stream or scrubbed herself with scent concealing plant life.

"You aren't ashamed of me, are you, demon slayer?" He'd ask, a teasing note in his voice even as he reluctantly stopped openly admiring her nude form to slowly rise and begin dressing. She always scoffed and pointedly ignored him (as much as one could ignore someone like him), always preferring to inspect herself for any marks that could not be hidden or explained away.

"Should I be proud of sleeping with a murderer like you?" She would say back, equally teasing, her insides twisting in that hot, achy way he always evoked in her when he smiled at her, the white flash of his teeth startling in the darkness. He would shrug, usually dressed at this point, and heave his heavy halberd out of the ground and onto his shoulder. Seeing that enormous weapon, feeling the faint, almost demonic, aura that emanated from it, resting so causally on shoulders that she had recently held onto as their owner brought her to and over the brink of ecstasy always stirred a strange sense of irony in her. He was so gentle with her, and yet the hard body she found so much pleasure in also delighted in bringing death and destruction wherever it could.

"We'll see how long you can keep our little secret, Sango," he would reply, an almost cruel glint of anticipation in his blue eyes, and Sange knew that half the fun of it for him was the build up to that moment, the culmination of her fall from grace.

Perhaps that was why he let her dominate him.

Sango could not deny that she enjoyed it. That Bankotsu, possibly the strongest human to ever live, let her push him down, tie him up, pull his hair so hard he cried out, and generally manhandle him however she saw fit, all while teasing him, pleasuring herself with his body, holding him on the brink of orgasm until he begged her to let him come, it filled her with a power and sense of control that she hadn't felt since before that bastard Naraku destroyed her family and her life.

It was not always so, of course. After a particularly frustrating battle with Inuyasha, Bankotsu was alwaysa little rougher with her. He would do the manhandling: bending her over the nearest log or boulder, pushing her into her hands and knees to pound her from behind, hands hard and bruising as they danced over her breasts and hips, thumb rough on her clit even as he slowly pushed into her, the hard, throbbing length of him almost too much for her to handle. Sometimes, if Inuyasha has managed to get a good hit in or one of his brothers had been seriously injured (usually at her hands, and wasn't that difficult? Explaining away the rush of arousal she felt when it happened, _knowing_ Bankotsu had seen and knowing just what he would do to her in retaliation), he would shove her down until she was eye level with his groin, his hand heavy and unrelenting on her shoulder, and loosen his clothing only enough to shove his hakama down and free himself from its confines. He would cup her chin then, forcing her to look into his glittering eyes, before gently forcing her mouth open to take him. Her hands would come up, desperately holding on to thighs as hard as steel as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could. His hand was always a light pressure on the top of her head, fingers gentle as they ran through the soft strands of her hair even as he urged her to take more and more.

He was a strange dichotomy of soft and hard, viscous and gentle, and Sango could not get enough of him.


End file.
